Family Charmed Drama
by charmed7thheaven
Summary: Summary on the inside :)
1. The Summary

_**Family Drama**_

By: charmed7thheaven

**A Charmed Story when the cast is little kids and teens and adults. The adults and teens know that their magical. Meanwhile the little kids go about life as normal kids who don't find out there magical for a little bit. This story includes… Prue, Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Andrew (Andy), Bane, Leo, Dan, Johnny, Jay, Cole, Ben, Billy, Glen, Kyle, Robbie, Darryl, Grams, Victor, Sam, Patty, Demons, and other characters.**

**A/N: all characters you know came from Charmed**

**A/N2: If I could I would own charmed and make a teen version. **

**Prue: 20 powers; astral projection, mind reading, teleportation, Duplication, Fire breathing, Fire thrower, Healing, Invisibility, Sonic scream, Speed, Agility, Strength, night Vision, X-ray vision, wall Crawling, Psionic Blast (ability to overload another's mind), Resurrection, time travel, orb**

**Paige: 18 powers; mind reading, teleportation, Duplication, Healing, Invisibility, Sonic scream, Speed, Agility, Strength, night Vision, X-ray vision, wall Crawling, Orbing, Psionic Blast (ability to overload another's mind) , time travel, **

**Piper: 11 powers; Freezing, Blow ups, mind reading, teleportation, Duplication, Healing, Invisibility, Sonic scream, Speed, Agility, Strength, night Vision, X-ray vision, wall Crawling, Psionic Blast (ability to overload another's mind), time travel, orb, **

**Phoebe: 3 powers; empathy, premonitions, levitation, mind control, Animal control (ability to communicate with animals), Force field generator, **

**Andy: 21 whitelighter**

**Bane: 20 mortal**

**Leo: 12 whitelighter **

**Dan: 13 mortal**

**Johnny: 17 mortal**

**Jay: 4 witch shape sifter and mind reading, teleportation, Duplication, Healing, Invisibility, Sonic scream, Speed, Agility, Strength, night Vision, X-ray vision, wall Crawling, Orbing, Psionic Blast (ability to overload another's mind) , time travel**

**Cole: 8 demon**

**Ben: 8 demon**

**Billy: 4 whitelighter**

**Glen: 19 whitelighter**

**Kyle: 20 whitelighter**

**Robbie: 3 witch shape sifter and mind reading, teleportation, Duplication, Healing, Invisibility, Sonic scream, Speed, Agility, Strength, night Vision, X-ray vision, wall Crawling, Orbing, Psionic Blast (ability to overload another's mind) , time travel**

**Please Review :)**


	2. A New Member,A New Life

Chapter 1

A New Member, a New Life

It is Monday may 2, 2001 at 3:00 am, and Phoebe is up crying her eyes out over a nightmare. (A/N: she doesn't have her powers yet). No one is tending to her after 5 minutes, so grams and Prue go and meet up outside of Victors' room that has phoebes crib in it. "Grams I got it" Prue told her. "Okay, I'll talk to everyone later about this." "Sorry grams that I didn't get here sooner I had my headphones on. " "It's quite alright darling at least you came unlike your father or sisters." "I'm going to go grab her and take her downstairs cause I want to sing to her to calm her down. But everyone is asleep up here." "Ok Prue you know something?" "What Grams?" "Phoebe is lucky to have you looking after her and taking care of her. You're the only Grandchild I trust to do that for me. I don't even trust your father." "That means a lot to me thank you." "You're welcome Prue." "Ok Grams go back to bed. I got her." "Ok night Prue."

Prue enters Victors' room and sees phoebe crying in her crib looking at her dad. "Phoebe shhh its okay Prue is here now." Prue walked over to phoebe and picked her up and held her close while bouncing her up and down on her hip. "How do you feel about hearing a song that reminds me of you?" "Blah!" "Okay baby girl you got it lets go downstairs to the couch c'mon." With that Prue walks out of her father's room meanwhile slamming the door in the process making phoebe grip onto her tighter. "I'm sorry baby. I'm just upset with everybody because no one came to help you. (Enters living room) Prue walks over to the couch and cuddles with Phoebe. (Prue starts singing to Phoebe)

_**Till we change**_

Prue remembers to the first time she saw her little baby sister she was 17 years old and getting ready to Graduate.

_**What would you think if I sang out of tune?**_

_**Would you stand up and walk out on me?**_

_**Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song**_

_**And I'll try not to sing out of key**_

The first time she told her I love you.

_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

_**Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends**_

_**Ooh, going to try with a little help from my friends**_

The first time she held her in her arms.

_**What do I do when my love is away?**_

_**(Does it worry you to be alone?)**_

_**How do I feel by the end of the day?**_

_**(Are you sad because you're on your own?)**_

The first time she picked her up and held her after a nightmare

_**No, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

_**Ooh, get high with a little help from my friends**_

_**Ooh, going to try with a little help from my friends**_

The first time she sang this song to her

_**Do you need anybody?**_

_**I need somebody to love**_

_**Could it be anybody?**_

_**I want somebody to love**_

The first time that she fed her

_**Would you believe in a love at first sight?**_

_**Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time**_

_**What do you see when you turn out the light?**_

_**I can't tell you, but I know it's mine**_

The first time she read her a book

_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

_**Ooh, get high with a little help from my friends**_

_**Ooh, I'm going to try with a little help from my friends**_

The first time she dressed her

_**Do you need anybody?**_

_**I just need someone to love**_

_**Could it be anybody?**_

_**I want somebody to love**_

The first time she changed her

_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

_**Ooh, going to try with a little help from my friends**_

_**Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends**_

_**Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

_**With a little help from my friends**_

The first time she kissed little baby Phoebe

_**(A/N: Song by the Beatles)**_

After Prue was done singing she looked down at Phoebe and saw that she was asleep. So Prue got up and turned off the lights then went back to the couch with phoebe in her arms and went to sleep.

Please Review this is my first Fan Fiction I have ever wrote


	3. Confrontations and Conversations

Chapter 2

Confrontations and Conversations

Words underlined= Phoebe

Words Bolded= Victor

Words Italicized= Prue

The next day Prue woke up to yelling and crying, so Prue looked down to see phoebe not on her chest anymore and got up fast and went looking for her. She figured the yelling somehow involved Phoebe. So she went upstairs to the source of the yelling between her father and her 3 year old sister. **"You, you little brat, had to cry all night last night didn't you? You can't even give me one night of peace of quiet can you?"** "Wahhhh" **"Is that all you do Phoebe is cry? God now I know why your mother was planning on getting an abortion. If she had gotten an abortion she would still be here and you wouldn't be." **_"Victor, you…" _**"It's Dad to you Prudence" **_"No the moment you started being mean to Phoebe, It became Victor. Now I'm going to take my sister away from you and into my sisters' room. I also know that mom was very excited to have her. She would rather Phoebe be here instead of her, and it's Prue to you. " _**"Your sisters' don't like her either. I highly doubt that, that was your mothers' wishes." **_"It's only because you filled their heads with garbage for the past three years. PHOEBE WAS NOT THE REASON FOR MOMS DEATH! Do you hear me?" _

_Prue's words_

Piper's words

**Paige's words**

Prue goes and picks phoebe up off the ground and takes her to her, piper, and Paige's room. She finds the door locked and pounds on the door. (Knock, Knock, Knock) _"Guys its Prue and phoebe. Open the door. I need to talk to you." _"Prue put Phoebe down with dad then you can come in." _"Guys I'm not leaving her with anyone, especially Victor." _**"Why?" **_"I'm shocked that you guys didn't hear, Victor screaming at her." _"Prue we kind of did hear." _"Okay well open up and we can talk about this Pipe and Paige." _Prue hears the door unlock and sees the door opening. She walks in with Phoebe in her arms crying into her neck. She places Phoebe on her bed and tucks her in. _"Go to sleep, pheebs. We are right here." _Prue, Paige and Piper all kiss her on her head. The three girls go sit on Paige's bed by the window but face phoebe, who's on Prues' bed, by the door. **"Oh, I almost forgot." **_"What!?" _Piper and Prue say at the same time. **"The door is unlocked. I'm just relocking it so Dad," **she gets a stern look from Prue **"I mean Victor, can't get into hurt Phoebe." **_"Do you two want to tell me why I'm the only one who has been helping with Phoebe for the past two years?" _"Prue we have a confession to make." _"What is it?" _**"Well we had thought Victor was telling the truth about Phoebe killing mom. But after a year we got over it." **_"So what about the past year?" _**"Well Victor kind of…" **_"Kind of what?" _"He threatened to kill Phoebe if we helped her. He is planning on killing her tonight." _"Why?" _"You been helping phoebe for the past two years." _"We have to get her out of this house. I can't lose my baby. I promised Mom that I would always protect you all; including you two." _**"Okay we'll help you. We're done being mean and nasty to our little sister." ** After they were done saying what they said, they heard pounding on the door. (A/N: SAME CONVERSATION KEY EXCEPT VICTOR IS REGULAR TYPING) (POUND, POUND, POUND) The door gets busted down and he turns to phoebe and starts to walk over to her.

TBC… :)


	4. Powers

Chapter 3

Powers

(A/N: Piper Prue and Paige all have their powers already.)

All were shocked, that they didn't have time to use their powers on him before he grabbed phoebe and awoke her from her slumber. After she woke up she saw her sisters across the room and looked at them with her big brown eyes that they all telepathically said the same thing "Orb her to us then ill/Prue will throw him out the door with the anger inside of me/her and then we all use our super human strength."

"Phoebe!" with that phoebe magically appeared in Paige's arms. Paige held phoebe in her arms while she focused all her super strength into knocking Victor into the next dimension. They channeled all of their energy and anger into sending him into the hall closet. Then Piper did the honors of freezing the lock. _"Paige how is she?" _**"She's pretty shaken up, Prue how do you calm her down?" **"She sings to her. I heard her singing to phoebe last night after I heard Prue get out of bed. You have a beautiful voice by the way." _"Thanks Lil Sister. Do you guys want to help?" _**"What song?" **_"OH just the song called, "_At This Moment" By Billy Vera. _Does that work?" _**"OH YEAH!" **"Paige you're weird you know that?" _**"Let's just sing the song she's getting more upset."**_ So the three of them put Paige's and Prue's beds together since they were the biggest. Prue was holding Piper while Paige was holding Phoebe.

"_**What did you think I would do at this moment?**_

_**When you're standing before me with tears in your eyes**_

_**Trying to tell me that you have found you another **_

_**And you just don't love me no more"**_

"**What did you think I would at this moment?**

**When I'm faced with the knowledge that you just don't love me **

**Did you think I would Curse you or say things to hurt you?**

'**Because you just don't love me no more"**

"Did you think I could hate you?

Or raise my hands to you

Now come on you know me too well

How could I hurt you?

When darling I love you

And you know I'd never, never hurt you"

"_What do you think?_

_I would give at this moment_

_If you'd stay_

_I'd subtract twenty years from my life_

_I'd fall down on my knees_

_And kiss the ground that you walk on_

_If I could just hold you again" _

"_**I'd fall down on my knees**_

_**I'd kiss the ground you walk on,**_

_**Baby**_

_**If I could just hold you**_

_**If I, could just hold you**_

_**If I, if I could just hold you**_

_**Again"**_

(A/N: this song they sing is called "At this moment" By Billy Vera)

They all looked down at Phoebe who was laying peacefully in Paiges'arms. _"Pheebs, Baby, do you want to go to the park with us and get ice-cream?" _"Me go wit choo Pwue, waigey and wiper?" "Yeah pheebs, you can come with us." **"Why would you think you weren't allowed?" **"Choo and wiper don wike meh." **"We're sorry about how we been acting towards you baby. It's not that we don't like you. Dads just told us that mom died because of," **_"PAIGE!" __**", Us and we've been feeling upset and mad that he blamed us." **_"Oh is tat twue wiper?""Yeah Pheebs, We all love you except for Victor." "Who Victor?" **"Our"**_"Deadbeat" _ "Father". "Oh, is hwe twhe one who told meh tat I kiwled mama?" Paige picks phoebe up and puts her on her lap so she can hear this. **"Pheebs listen okay; mommy dying was not and will never be your fault. You could not control it. She got pregnant with you but you came out as a premature birth." **"Waigey wha a premetan bird?" The three older sisters started laughing so hard they started crying. "Wha?" "Phoebe... It's...Pre...mature... Birth." _"It's when a baby comes out earlier than intended. That's what happened with you. Your our little miracle girl and we love you." _ With that they got up and helped phoebe change into her blue navy overalls with a pink shirt and her sneakers. Her hair was in Pigtails and a pink bow. She was sat on Prue bed playing with her teddy bear waiting for her sisters to finish getting ready. So she jumped off the bed and went walking over to Prue and pulled on her leg since she had shorts on. Prue looked down at her little sister and picked her up. _"Phoebe how do you feel if we invited the Wyatts to go with us?" _"Otay! Will Billy be twere?" "_Why don't we go find out huh?" _"Otay." With that Prue grabbed one of Phoebes' hands and walked with her to the stairs where Prue; didn't want her falling down them. So Prue picked her up. "Pwue let me down." They reached the bottom of the stairs so she let phoebe down where she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. Straight to the kitchen to Piper Paige and Grams.


End file.
